Lover Fighter
by AlexNovak1622
Summary: Aiden St. John specializes in hunting and killing Angels, coming into the job after an Angel killed her parents Aiden knows no other life. After getting hired to kill a certain Angel Aiden suspects that she may have been tricked. What happens when she falls for her target and is dragged into a war? Will she survive her feelings? M for Sexual cont. Lang. Viol. Cass/OC


AN: okay I know I have been posting a lot of new stories but this one will be one of my favorites! I hope you will enjoy this one as much as I will. I got the idea from a song by SVRCINA called Lover. Fighter. I hope you will enjoy this story! As always i do not own SPN or anyone there in. All I own is the OC Aiden St. John.

 **"Lover. Fighter."**

 _Everybody says there's two kinds of hearts when_

 _One loves and one goes to warn_

 _Some make peace and some get even_

 _No solid ground to stand for_

 _Surely, it's not easy worth simply just to fight them_

 _Dying while you walk away and I_

 _Wanna put my boots on and march to the front line_

 _I will be your lover, Fighter_

 _Harder, Higher_

 _Lover, Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for lover, Fighter_

 _Under, Fire_

 _Lover Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for love. Love. Love. [x2]_

 _Through the narrowing bullet, burn like a mullet_

 _When our love it was heating was true_

 _We were caught in the battle, and all of it shattered_

 _But I'm aiming higher not to lose you_

 _I know, it's not easy worth to set off, I know_

 _But you and I are running to the sign so_

 _Take my hand and we'll march to the front lines_

 _I will be your lover, Fighter_

 _Harder, Higher_

 _Lover, Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for lover, Fighter_

 _Under, Fire_

 _Lover Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for love. Love. Love. [x2]_

 _I know, it's not easy worth to set off, I know_

 _But you and I are running to the sign_

 _I know, it's not easy worth to set off, I know_

 _But don't you know that I lay down my life_

 _I will be your lover, Fighter_

 _Harder, Higher_

 _Lover, Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for lover, Fighter_

 _Under, Fire_

 _Lover Fighter_

 _I wanna fight for love. Love. Love. [x2]_

 _I wanna fight for love! Fight for Love! Fight for love!_

 _(I wanna fight for lover. Fight for Lover. Fight for Lover) [x2]_

 _I wanna fight for love! Fight for Love! Fight for Looove!_

Prologue

Everyday the world is turning and people live blissfully unaware of the fact that the supernatural does exist. For Aiden St. John hunting the supernatural was normal. It started at a young at a young age, but there was one thing she specialized in and that was hunting Angels.

Aiden looked out the window of the restaurant waiting for her contact. She had been waiting for over an hour and was about to leave when a guy sat down. He was short with curly pepper grey hair and wore a grey shirt under a blue jacket.

"You St. John?"

"Depends who's asking." Aiden replied looking at him with neutral grey eyes. "Richard Harris." Richard said extending his hand. Aiden looked at it but didn't take it. "Charmed."

Richard retracted his hand giving her a look. "Not one for formalities?" Aiden just looked at him. "What do you need Mr. Harris?"

Richard smiled. "I need someone taken care of." Aiden nodded. "Well I need more information than that."

"He's the Angel of two hunters, I'm sure you have heard of them." Richard explained. "The Winchesters." Aiden looked at Richard for a moment. "Their Angel? Castiel? I've heard of him, why do you want him neutralized?" Richard laced his fingers together looking at her. "He wronged me…It's hard to explain, I just need him taken out."

Not one to dig into her clients personal matters Aiden left it alone. "Well we need to discuss payment."

"I'll pay whatever you want." Richard said.

"Well someone of that caliber I'll require half a million now, and half a million after the job." Aiden said. Richard pulled a briefcase from under the table and pushed it across the table. "There is already half a million in there. Take it…"

Aiden took the case and opened it a crack peering in. True to his word there was money in it, closing and locking it Aiden put the case in her lap. "What about the Winchesters?" She asked.

"If they get in the way…They are collateral damage."

_Next time in Lover. Fighter._

"Who is this?" Aiden asked looking around.

"A friend…You have been tricked. Richard Harris is not who you think he is." The female voice said. "Listen lady, I don't know how you got this number but you can go get bent. I did my research." Aiden snapped.

The female laughed a cold chuckle. "Really? Then your not very good."

"Who is he then?"

AN: Well here is the prologue I hope you enjoy, plz read and review! Reviews make me update faster!


End file.
